To Die For
by jazzmonkey
Summary: They've all been friends, family, lovers, for ages. The group had lived and laughed together. So, what happened in all those heart stopping moments...When it seemed like they were going to truly lose one of their own? Mentions of B/K and K/Y
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just couldn't get this out of my head. I know, I know, I should update my freakin never ending bkaugan piece, but...I just don't know.**

**Onward!**

**Bold **is thoughts

_1: Love_

He wasn't getting up. **There's no way he's…** she thought morosely. They were watching intently, looking for any signs of movement.

The demons around them were cheering. They were celebrating the idea that one of Yusuke Urameshi's team might actually be dead. **One that had evaded death for so long…**

"Please…" she muttered. He had to be alive. He just had to live. With Genkai gone, another death would kill her as well.

A comforting hand came on her back, "He's fine. Kurama's no quitter, trust me. I can feel it."

Usually the bubbly blue-haired girl would believe Shizuru, but she couldn't see how he could be after so many blows.

"I hope so," she heard Keiko mutter. "If not, those demons better be ready to die."

Below, Botan could see the team's distress. Yusuke had his fists balled and Kuwabara looked ready to jump in himself. Even Hiei seemed ready to kill whatever came in their path if the kitsune was to be condemned to such a fate.

As a Grim Reaper, she prided herself as the best because she was cheery. She also had the ability to feel the death of others, and this was close. It was as if Kurama himself was protecting her, making sure that she wouldn't be able to tell when he would die.

That faint flicker in her chest grew and dimmed rapidly, making her unable to pinpoint where Kurama was in his life. All she knew, he wasn't done. **He just can't leave us yet. Kurama has too much to live for now, there's no way.**

"Come on Kurama…" Botan pleaded. She held her hands together.

Karasu sneered. He looked at Kurama's heavy body, and looked surprised when it rose up. All four of them took deep relieved breaths, and exhaled.

The fox's last attack made him collapse, but she could feel his energy. **He's alive.**

Kurama was alive.

**Whaddya think? Like? or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Ah, part two. I've been meaning to actually do three one shots, but then I realized I'd never get enough. BAM! That's when I decided to compile them into a series of drabbles. Feels good to update this.**

_2: Friend_

When all three of them tore through the fabricated world, they saw red. There, on the floor, was the remnant of their beloved comrade and friend. Yusuke wasn't moving, and Kurama could tell he wasn't breathing.

Sensui smiled at the remainder of the force, and shrugged, as if to say, 'what can you do?'. He held his arms out as if welcoming them, "Now, what's become of your leader?"

All hell broke loose. At once, they attacked. If Yusuke was truly dead, he would pay. They would all very dearly pay for what they had done to him.

Kurama's foxtail flicked back and forth repeatedly, and his ears twitched on his head, as if trying to portray their owner's anger through movement. Yusuke was actually dead, as in, he wasn't breathing, it wasn't another test. Usually, when he walked, the plant would become a bit fresher, and if he was in a really chipper mood, they'd blossom. Right now, his fury created a stir beneath the ground and the plants flew upward.

Yusuke had sacrificed himself to help save his mother. Sensui was going to dearly pay for taking away his friend.

Kuwabara didn't feel brave, or very heroic. He stood, dumbfounded before his friend's body, still trying to absorb the fact that, indeed, Urameshi was gone. He would have even forgiven the moron if this was just all a joke to get a rise out of them. The decision was made. His swords light up with his ire. He was a weak link, that was true, and he might die within a few minutes, but he was going down in a blaze of glory and meet Urameshi with his head held high.

Urameshi had never given him a win, and that wasn't going to sit with him. Sensui was going to learn just what the power of family could do.

Hiei was actually quite shocked with himself. The detective had never really got along with him, but all the same, they understood each other. His Jagan eye opened and his sword burst. His fire flickered with all of his rage, which right now, was a lot. The tempered demon wasn't exactly sure when the detective stopped being the foolish human and became Yusuke, a comrade. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't going to let his death be in vain.

The detective had chosen to let him be a part of the group and had helped find Yukina. Sensui was going to die for creating this situation.

They all attacked together, in one graceful powerful arc. Sensui was going to find out just how powerful their group was.

Yusuke would live.

**Jazz says hello! What did you all think? I have nothing to say this time, so hope to see you guys again next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just saying, my pretties :)**

_3: Family_

Yusuke sat there, his face pained as he saw them lift away and disappear into the sky. Sure, he'd told them all that he would be fine, that they would have a party when they got back, but they all knew it was a lie.

The delinquent carefully looked at the buttons. How could he possibly choose which one? "Come on Yusuke, you got this…" he muttered to himself.

"Huh," he stated sadly. He looked at his little hybrid, "What do you think?"

At the chirping sound, he turned back, "Man! Kurama would've figured it out by now! Argh, this sucks!" he yelled at no one.

He thought about them all, letting his thoughts dangerously drift as the clock ticked down. If he was going to die, it would be on his terms.

Hiei, the small pint that wouldn't quit. They weren't the best of friends, but they knew each other like the backs of their hands. A distant brother.

Yukina, his twin and the sweetest girl ever. She kept them calm, in a strange way none of them could fully comprehend. A cousin, of sorts.

Koenma, his old boss. He didn't understand the feeling for him, but he knew it was respect. It took courage to stand up to his father. In an odd way, a father or uncle.

Botan, the most bubbly reaper ever. She still visited frequently, and he had a feeling that she was hooking up with a certain redhead soon. An older sister that would chide him.

Shizuru, he had to say was not as commonly seen as the others. Still, she was family all the same, even if she was a bit aggressive. Like an aunt, in a way.

Kurama, a foxtailed demon. He was truly something else. Yusuke was sure he would never be able to get over how he always seemed to know him so well. An older brother that would protect him.

Kuwabara, his fellow truant. The curly top had quickly become more than that stupid twit he fought with, he understood. He was a brother, almost a twin, in a way.

Keiko.

She was…the only person he'd ever want to be with. Yusuke's eyebrows suddenly flared up. In this moment of insanity, his finger darted toward that colored button.

"Well," he began.

"If they've got their god, then I've got my goddess."

He shut his eyes and clicked it. Whatever happened now was it. There was no going back. But, in his heart and mind, he knew.

He had to survive. For all of them.

For Keiko.

He had to live.

**That's really all I had planned. If any of you have any requests-that do maintain my age rating-I'd be glad to do them. Hope to hear replies from you all!**


End file.
